I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an improved apparatus and a method for hair extension. More specifically, the invention concerns an apparatus and method for lengthening the hair of a person by attaching extra hair to existing hair.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Attaching natural or synthetic hair extensions to a person""s existing hair is popular for creating a fuller volume of hair and for creating a longer head of hair. Conventionally hair extension is either attached directly to a person""s scalp or to the existing hair near the scalp using a glue. A hair dryer is used to blow air to the points of attachment to speed the hardening of the glue. An inconvenience with this conventional method is that the glue can often cause irritation when applied to the scalp. Also, the glue has a tendency to start flaking over time, which causes a dandruff-like appearance. Also, the conventional method is a timely process since hair extensions must be attached one at a time.
Other methods of hair attachment are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,745 issued to Cheh and U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,387 issued to Megna. Cheh teaches a hair extension process in which hot melt adhesive is applied to connect hair extension to existing hair near the scalp. Thereafter, a sealant is applied over the adhesive. The disadvantage of Cheh is that one strand or one group of strand is connected to an extension of hair at one time. Thus, the process can be lengthy if when multiple extensions have to be attached.
Megna teaches a hair extension process in which supplemental hair is aligned with natural hair, attached using a thermoplastic glue, and intertwined together to permit binding. Once again, this can be a lengthy process when multiple bundles of supplemental hair have to be attached.
Thus, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus for attaching supplemental hair to existing hair which is easy to operate. It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method of lengthening existing hair using supplemental hair.
This present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and provides an apparatus and method for the attachment of supplemental hair to existing hair. The apparatus of the present invention comprises a first comb member having a handle attached at a back end thereof and a second comb member hingeably or pivotally attached thereto. A row of first teeth extends from the first comb member, and a row of second teeth extends from the second comb member. The second comb member is positioned to move interchangeably between a closed position and an open position. In the open position, the row of second teeth is spaced apart from the row of first teeth. When moved to the closed position, the row of second teeth moves to fit in between the row of first teeth. A lever means can be utilized to move the second comb member into the corresponding closed and open positions. A heating member which connects to and provides heat to one or both of the first comb member and second comb member is provided in the apparatus. A heating rod can also be placed within one or both of the first comb member and second comb member which connects to and receives heat from the heating member.
In an alternative embodiment, the first comb member and second comb member both extend parallel from a housing member. The second comb member can be pushed and pulled to move the second comb member interchangeably between the closed and open positions.
The present invention is utilized in a process to attach supplemental hair to existing natural hair of a person""s head. The method uses rows of supplemental hair wherein each row of supplemental hair is pre-attached to a band member. An adhesive member is pre-hardened on each row of supplemental hair at a predetermined distance near the band member. With the second comb member in the open position, the rows of supplemental hair strands of natural hair are placed between each tooth of the row of first teeth. The second comb member is moved to the closed position for a predetermined period of time long enough to allow the pre-hardened adhesive to melt sufficiently to adhere the rows supplemental hairs. Once the supplemental and natural hairs are removed from the apparatus, the adhesive hardens to form a secure connection.